The Genius of Konoha
by Extreme Enigma
Summary: Most geniuses get credited in some fashion or another. Most are give a fancy nickname. Others are just known and widely respected. The rest... aren't even heard of.


**Hello, dear readers of fanficton! I would like to welcome you to my first ever fanfiction. Please be gentle with me. At the end, if you wouldn't mind eviewing and telling me what you think, that would be lovely. Like I said this is my first time, so any flames would be devastating, so if you do review, please don't be too harsh please. Thank you and enjoy my first fanfiction The Genius of Konoha!**

**The Genius of Konoha**

Konohagakure, the Village Hiddedn in the Leaves, is a very prosperous shinobi village. Considered the greatest of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, it has spewed out ninja of the highest caliber since the day of it's formation. Starting with the first Hokage all the way down to Uzumaki Naruto, the village has genius after genius- some generations having more than just one! Every genius has been credited in some way, by, for instance, getting a fancy nickname- Hatake Kakashi called Sharingan Kakashi or Namikaze Minate, the Yondaime Hokage, dubbed as the Yellow Flash. Other people are just known people without fancy nicknames, they just have large amounts of skills and abilities, such as the Densatsu no Sannin, the greatest gennin squad in the shinobi world. Others are geniuses, just not known to the world just yet, for instance Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto isn't known globally in the shinobi world, but he is known in Konoha, or, at least his accomplishments are. The people of Konoha, shinobi and civilians alike, call him the "Genius of Konoha". Why? Because he is just that.

When Naruto was just five years old, he was discovered practicing the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu by an ANBU operative. When asked how he knew the technique, he said that he watched some people do it and wanted to learn it. From there the ANBU took him to the Sandaime Hokage and asked for Naruto to be put in ANBU. After some coaxing and a depressing story of loneliness due to a lack of family and friends from Naruto, the Sandiame agreed. Naruto became the youngest operative in Konoha and ANBU history. He is the only one to ever be inducted without having to be a genin and chuunin first.

He started his study of fuuinjutsu and kenjutsu at 7. Fuinjutsu, he tought himself. For six months, he was under the tutelage of Uzuki Yugao before she herself was even in ANBU. By the end of those six months, he had learned everything she could've taught him. Considering she's a kunoichi very feared for her kenjutsu, that's a formidable feat.

At 8, he met Uchiha Itachi, his soon-to-be greatest rival and best friend. Together they made advances in ninjutsu never seen before. They added countless jutsu to the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing by the time they were ten! They had revamped the shinobi system in Konoha, creating new handseals that made chakra flow more efficient for certain styles of ninjutsu. They made seals that eliminated the need of such baggy clothing like the Chuunin/Jounin vest. They added to Chakra Theories in such ways that they blew shinobi out of the water with their genius of it all.

And, that's where their rivalry set in. It previously stated that _they _made such advances in being a shinobi, but why is Naruto not that well known? It's because Naruto wasn't the one given credit to the advances. It was Itachi. Naruto shared the information with Itachi and they would discuss it for hours on end until Itachi finally understood it. Then Itachi would join in on the annual Jounin Tournament, a little tournament of friendly spars between jounins to see who was the strongest among them. At those spars, he would use what Naruto created and get the credit for it. This greatly upset Naruto. Why should Naruto, the creator of such things that gets Itachi famous, not be famous as well? That's when he decided to challenge the Uchiha to a spar. Even though he won, it was at a great cost. He revealed his dislike for what Itachi was doing and voiced it. Their friendship turned into a bitter rivalry fueled by their non-admitted firendship covered by jealousy.

Naruto and Itach soon started developing information on their own. Naruto brought about new chakra training exercises that were very helpful in battle. Itachi lagged behind, not used to having to do the brunt of the work for a change. They soon realized that using information to best each other wasn't worth it. They decided to focus on their careers and set any and records they could. They completed as many A- and S-ranked missions as they could. They did them as fast as they could, until it reached the point of not needing a team anymore. They're lone wolf lifestyle turned into a mistake. Naruto and Itachi became some of the most cold-blooded killers on the planet. They lost their humanity-or, at least, some of it- and, worst of all, Itachi massacred his clan. When Itachi was exiled, Naruto decided to call his shinobi lifestyle quits. So he did. At only 14 years old, he became the yougest ANBU and shinobi to officially retire.

After Itachi's exile, the truth came out about how the information and advances that Itachi founded weren't in fact due to Itachi. People desired to meet this Uzumaki Naruto. Rumors spread about him. About how he lived in a cave just ten miles from Konoha. About how he only comes out at night. About how he lives with foxes and is part fox. Too bad the general populous of Konoha doesn't realize that he doesn't, in fact, live in a cave, but ten minutes outside of the market district in an apartment, and doesn't come out at night- or during the day for that matter. All he does is sit in his apartment and research. Too bad it's only Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage that knows who Naruto is and what he does.

On the flip side, people are going to find out who Uzumaki Naruto is. People are going to know who he is, where he lives. Jounin, chuunin, and ANBU are going to be in awe by him and the power he's going to show at the Jounin tournament. Women are going to find out how good in bed he is, and men are going to find out how jealous and angry they can get. Lucky genin exiting the academy are going to not only who he is, but are also going to be trained by him. Yep, things well be great. Why? On the Hokage's latest secret escursion to Naruto's apartment, he managed to convince Naruto to become a jounin-sensei. Yep, kids were going to get scarred for life. But, hey, it'll be totally worth it when all of the knowledge pent up in Naruto's apartment gets released to the world, right? Now just to break it that he's going to be teaching Itachi's little brother...

**Well, that was the first chapter. I know it's not great and there are some unexplained things, but they'll be revealed in due time. Yes Naruto is older to let you know. If you do review, please post who you would like Naruto to be with. No yaoi pairings though. I might due some insignificant characters that I'm pretty sure are gay anyways, but not any of the major characters. Thank you!**


End file.
